


You Can Do Better

by JJWay



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWay/pseuds/JJWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry, Stark, but being fucked by my boyfriend every night kinda beats... well, doing anything with you."</p><p>Kinda just my favourite sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first half of this apparently, so my computer says, in August 2014. I'm going through a lot of my stories and finishing them off, because there are a lot of half works in my computer. I just really wanted to write something, so please enjoy!

This year Thor was going to get his life back on track, because there's no way this school year would end as bad as the last.

Last year Thor had made the fatal mistake of cheating on his seven years boyfriend, Loki Laufeyson, with his science tutor and good friend, Jane Foster. They hadn't gone any further than an intense makeout before Thor realised what he was doing and put a stop to it. But it didn't matter, for they had been seen, and the person who saw them just so happened to be Loki's best friend Amora Enchant, who went running to him to repeat what she'd seen.

Loki, as only could be expected, was furious, more so at Jane than Thor. Their friends became divided as Loki turned to vengeance on Jane. Loki had a skill at making people see things his way, and that made it easy to make others do what he wanted. Essentially Loki caused Jane to be bullied. People tripped her over in the halls, pushed books out of her hands and called her a whore as she walked past; all the while Loki would be stood smirking as she suffered. Thor and Loki's relationship had been strained during this time as Loki refused to let Thor be intimate with him, and would spit hate at him everytime he went near Jane, but it was holding on.

Thor hadn't realised what his boyfriend had been doing until Jane came crying on his shoulder one day. Knowing he couldn't sit back and allow this Thor confronted Loki as soon as he had a chance. Right there and then he offered Loki a choice: either leave Jane alone or they were through. Loki had crossed his arms and smiled sweetly, "I guess we're breaking up then." Thor had nodded and left the room. That had been the biggest mistake of his life.

Thor had assumed Loki'd come apologising to him a few days later, that they'd make up, finally have sex again and everything would go back to normal. His naive mind had even convinced him that Jane and Loki would become best friends by the end of it all. Of course that hadn't happened, and instead a week later Thor had been the one to go crawling back to Loki only to be turned away. In fact Thor had tried for the rest of the last month of school to get Loki back, but it was fruitless. Loki had always been stubborn but Thor thought it was unfair in this situation.

His own best friend, Steve Rogers, had suggested leaving Loki for the summer, allow him time to realise that he misses him and try again at the start of the new school year. So that's what Thor had done, he'd sent the occasional text to Loki, just so he couldn't block out his existence, but Loki never replied, which was fine, they'd be together again soon anyway.

When they got back to uni Steve also suggested letting Loki settle in first, so Thor had also done that, it was rare for him to really see anyone in the first week anyway. Thor and his friends planned to meet up on the Friday in the library to begin helping one another re-familiarise themselves with last years work, and he was sure that Loki's roommate, Tony Stark, would drag him along, so Thor would have the chance to talk to him them. Except when Tony appeared he was alone with an unusual face of irritation. "What's the-?" Bruce Banner begins to ask once Tony's sat down with them.

"Loki requested a new roommate," he huffs and glares at Thor, "this is your doing." Thor raises an eyebrow and begins to ask why before Tony answers the question without prompting. "You broke up with Loki and now I have to bunk with a stranger!" Tony quickly mouths sorry as the librarian tells him to be quiet. "I took Loki's side in the whole break-up-lead-up because I didn't think your separation would effect me-"

"And you were scared of what Loki would do to you in your sleep if you didn't," Clint Barton interjects, and Tony jabs a finger in his direction.

"That's not entirely true. But now that your break up has destroyed my knowledge of everything around me you need to get back together so I can get my roommate back."

"I'm working on it," Thor smiles at him. Tony had taken Loki's side when Thor had 'cheated', and he was more than sure the brunette had encouraged Loki to break up with him. Natasha and Bruce had also supported Loki, Natasha being the closest to Loki out of all of them and Bruce being persuaded to do so by Tony.

Thor waves as Jane enters the library and makes her way over to their table, to which Tony gives him a disappointed look, 'that's not helping' he mouths. "Hi," she greets them all happily, and they attempt a half-hearted mumbled replied, except Thor who smiles brightly and pulls out a chair for her.

"Natasha knows who Loki moved rooms for," Clint announces turning Thor's attention back to them in time to see Natasha giving the male an unamused look.

"You backstabbing bitch! You knew this whole time, why'd he tell you and not me?" Tony ignores the women telling him to shh again in favour of staring expectantly at the red head.

"Because he likes me more than you," Natasha replies simply.

"But I'm his roommate."

"Was," Clint corrects, "and wasn't he only your roommate because you paid the Dean to make it so."

"You can't prove anything," Tony crosses his arms.

"Also, to add more salt to the wound, Nat helped Loki move." Clint laughs as Tony has nothing to say but glare evilly at Natasha.

"You're still in contact with him?" Jane asks with a hint of disgust, but Natasha keeps a cool demeanor. Thor tries to fade out into the background, he'd rather not argue about anything that'd ruin his chances at getting back with Loki, and talking about him with Jane is definitely a no go area.

"Yes, because he's my friend, you are not," Natasha doesn't bat an eyelid as she stares at Jane, and it's only when Jane's eyes refuse to look at her does Natasha move her own gaze back to her books.

It's an awkward silence after that. Clint not so subtly using his hand to cover up his smirk while Bruce shoots Tony various different looks that clearly tells him not to open his mouth. It's not until the library doors open for an arguing couple that the groups eyes move back up. Thor's stomach does it's own little flutter when he realises one of the pair is Loki. He hasn't changed much in the past six weeks, his hair is longer and curls into spikes at the ends, but other than that he's exactly the same. Still expelling the same beauty Thor's watched grow for over ten years.

Thor frowns as the male with Loki puts a hand on his arm, in an almost intimate way, and he certainly doesn't miss the way Loki subtly moves forwards; how could he? When the same action had been made towards him for so many years. Their voices have gone down now to hushed hisses, and Thor tries his best to lip read, but the only part he gets is when the couple part ways. The male says 'I hate you', it seems like, and Loki replies with 'I hate you too' before kissing the corner of the male's mouth. Thor frowns in confusion.

It's not long until Loki notices them and makes his way over. "Hey," he smiles, and Thor's more than positive that's only for four of them, himself, Steve and Jane not being a part of that four.

"We're not talking to you," Tony states as he re-folds his arms and turns his back as best he can on Loki, "Bruce turn around!" He orders, kicking Bruce under the table slightly. Bruce rolls his eyes before turning his attention to Loki.

"Who was that?" He asks, nodding over to the male Loki was with who's now searching for a book in the science section of the library. Thor tries his best to grab Loki's eye, or do anything to get the males attention, but it's like Loki's going all out to ignore him.

"That's my roommate," Loki leaves a pause to allow Tony to turn back at him with a glare, "and also my boyfriend." Roommate and boyfriend?! Thor internally screams. They couldn't have been dating that long, and now they're sharing the same living space? Thor had wanted to be roommates with Loki, but the male had refused saying that seeing one another everyday would destroy their relationship. However it's fine to do it with...whatever his name is!

"You're dating Victor von Doom? How did you manage that?" Jane asks and puts a name to a face for Thor. "I don't know anyone with a bigger void of emotion." It's not just Loki who narrows his eyes at Jane, but Natasha iswell, even Clint and Bruce don't look at her with a too friendly eye.

However before Loki can say anything insulting Thor finally plucks up the courage to open his mouth with, "you moved on fast." When Loki turns to him it's with an unsure look, and Thor can almost see the wheels turning as he debates how to proceed. In the end Loki shrugs.

"You moved on before we even broke up." Thor can't argue with that, as much as he'd like to, and gives Jane a look that tells her not to say anything either.

"What were you arguing about this time?" Natasha asks which instantly relaxes Loki's shoulders. This time? Natasha could have warned them that Loki was dating someone else. Today was suppose to be the day Thor was going to convince Loki they should get back together. Now that Loki has a boyfriend it's going to take much more thought.

"Nothing important," Loki dismisses with a wave of his hand. Thor remembers having to particularly beg Loki for forgiveness every time the two of them got into an argument, even if it was something Loki had started.

"How did the two of you meet?" Steve asks, eyeing Victor von Doom on the other side of the library. "I've never seen him before." Neither had Thor, but then he did look sort of average looking. He wasn't strongly built like himself, or radiantly beautiful like Loki. He seemed to be the exact opposite of Thor though. Victor's hair was short, brown and presented itself in a way that Thor couldn't tell if it was messy or styled. His dark brown eyes seemed a lot darker than they actually were, perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Victor looked to be constantly glaring. Thor didn't like him. Loki could do better.

"We just sort of bumped into each other," Loki laughs lightly. "We both yelled at each other to watch where we were going. Then when we were picking our stuff up off the floor he asked me on a date." Thor and Loki had sat next to each other one lesson in their first year of high school. Neither first meeting story was particularly interesting, but Thor felt jealousy that that had more substance then his and Loki's own. "I'm not surprised you haven't seen him before, he spends a lot of time in the school's labs."

"Don't have much time to yourselves then?" Thor asks staring up at Loki expressionless.

Loki stares at him blankly for a few moments before breaking into a smile. "We spent the whole of the summer holidays together, I think I'm set for the time he'll spend by himself. Besides, that's why I decided to share a room with him, so we'd have some time together." That'll be why Loki never replied to him, because he was with Victor. Thor moves his hands under the table so he can tighten them without being seen.

"You could have told me," Tony finally exclaims, and Bruce sighs next to him, "and what about us?"

"What about us?"

"The Laufeyson/Stark bromance!"

"Sorry, Stark, but being fucked by my boyfriend every night kinda beats... well, doing anything with you." Thor can feel eyes move to him curiously as Loki speaks, but Thor continues to look at Loki. Of course it's to be expected, if Loki's dating someone else, he'd be having sex with someone else too. But he and Loki had only ever had sex with each other, or that was the case. Thor kinda loved that about their relationship, it was something they shared with each other and no one else.

"The two of you will never last as long as we did," Thor says before he even realises he'd opened his mouth, but he carries on with whatever thought his mind is traveling on, "and I'll be here when you realise you're making a huge mistake and come running back to me."

For a brief moment Thor thinks he's hit something within Loki, before the male breaks into a smile and begins to laugh. "Oh Thor, don't be so naive. Now that I know what it's like to be with other people why would I ever come back to you? The only mistake I've made, is staying with you for so long. Maybe me and Victor won't last the rest of the year, but you know what I'll do then? Is I'll find someone else. Or maybe I won't, maybe I'll go fuck random guys in clubs. What I won't be doing though, is thinking about you, unlike you will with me." Loki smiles innocently as Thor swallows. This is the guy he'd loved for seven years, who had told him he loved him, the guy he'd thought about getting married to and spending his whole life with; who knew he could be so cruel. "Enjoy life without me, Thor, I know I will." With that Loki says goodbye to Natasha, Tony and Bruce before making his way over to Victor.

Thor watches as Loki smiles brightly at his new boyfriend, moving a hand onto his back and placing a kiss on his check. Victor doesn't respond. Not until he pulls out a book and turns to talk to Loki. Thor wouldn't have done that. He'd have pulled Loki up to him and kissed him until the smaller male had melted against him. He'd have smiled down at him and told him he loved him. Thor wouldn't have blanked his kindness the way Victor was currently, because nothing would have mattered more in that moment than Loki. So Loki couldn't be serious, he couldn't like the relationship he was in now. He had to just be doing this to get back at Thor.

That was fine, Thor aimed to have Loki back in his arms before the end of the school year. His Loki, not the mean, spiteful Loki that was currently walking the halls of Marvel University. The Loki who didn't smile mockingly, but who smiled up at Thor lovingly. That Loki was still there, it had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I planned more than this, but that was like two years ago, and now I'm content to let Loki and Victor continue their days having sex while Thor cries in a corner! ^-^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
